<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crash by SheRambles (pixier)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030955">Crash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixier/pseuds/SheRambles'>SheRambles (pixier)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collisions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Accident, Dr. Alex Danvers, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixier/pseuds/SheRambles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex’s second day in the city had been a long morning of unpacking boxes followed by an afternoon of running errands. Her final stop had been a grocery store, and it wasn’t until the red light a few blocks from her new home that Alex realized what she’d forgotten. Coffee.</p><p>Though annoyed by the length of the red light she was currently waiting on, the redhead used the time to debate if it was worth going back for. Before she could come to a decision the sound of a car horn was the only warning before Alex’s car was slammed forward and into the vehicle in front of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collisions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta. All screw ups are my own. This work and a few others are done, but I can't seem to get myself out of their world. Next chapter should be up in a week or so. I know I said it was already written, but I can't help using the chance to build some suspense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex’s second day in the city had been a long morning of unpacking boxes followed by an afternoon of running errands. Her final stop had been a grocery store, and it wasn’t until the red light a few blocks from her new home that Alex realized what she’d forgotten. Coffee.</p><p>Though annoyed by the length of the red light she was currently waiting on, the redhead used the time to debate if it was worth going back for. Before she could come to a decision the sound of a car horn was the only warning before Alex’s car was slammed forward and into the vehicle in front of her.</p><p>“Damn,” Alex groaned. Looking toward the intersection she put the car in park and turned off the engine. As she watched the lead car slide to a stop in the middle of the intersection Alex didn’t even have time to gasp between noticing another car fly into view and watching it slam into the one that had just come to a stop.</p><p>“Fuck,” Alex didn’t even pause to think, instead jumping into action. Pulling her car door open Alex was relieved it hadn’t been pinned closed, the same couldn’t be said for the trunk. That was a problem because Alex Danvers liked to be prepared. To that end she had a medical kit in her trunk. One that most would consider beyond overkill. Her need to have it fully stocked and nearby might have been the result of too many casualties and a failed mission due to an over-confidant command and a lack of supplies. Or it could have started earlier, on a scout-sponsored backpacking trip that taught her how to use a tourniquet to treat a bleed while remaining helpless to actually fix the problem. That time help arrived in time, but Alex had already decided she didn’t want to feel that hopeless ever again. Either way, she had a feeling that today the kit would be getting plenty of use.</p><p>It took sliding the front seat forward, folding down the back seat, and all but climbing into the trunk to reach the kit. Seeing the inside view of the crushed trunk Alex grabbed her combo pry-bar-tire-iron too. </p><p>She pulled the bag over her shoulder and adjusted her grip on the prybar. Alex took her time approaching the intersection, making sure it was safe. There was no sense rushing in if the only thing she accomplished was becoming another casualty.</p><p>Having taken in her surroundings and deemed the scene safe, or at least safe enough, Alex jogged toward a Rolls Royce. It appeared to have taken the hardest hit, so its passengers were likely those needing the most help. The tint of the rear windows was too dark to see through. The driver’s window was also obscured, but only by the way the glass had shattered without yet falling.</p><p>Alex tugged on the handle, but the door appeared to be locked. “Driver! If you can hear me open or unlock your door!” she yelled toward the window.</p><p>When she paused to listen for a response she heard the click of the lock. Trying the handle again Alex was able to yank the door open with a little extra force.</p><p>The man behind the wheel was still pushing aside the deflating airbag.</p><p>“Can you tell me your name?” Alex asked, looking him over for blood or any other obvious signs of injury.</p><p>“Ravi,” he said, getting his bearings now that the airbag was out of his way.</p><p>“Are you all right?”</p><p>“I’m fine, check on Miss Luthor,” he groaned, waving a hand at the divider separating the front and rear seats.</p><p>Nodding, Alex immediately went to the back door. It started to open, but only part way. When a second attempt didn’t get her any further Alex dropped her medical kit and jammed her prybar behind the door. Little by little the leverage worked to fully open the door.</p><p>Looking inside Alex could just make out a figure against the opposite door. Trading the prybar for the medical bag she slid into the car and across the seat. The brunette was conscious so at least they were off to a good start.</p><p>“I’m Alex. I’m going to help you. Can you tell me your name?” she asked, grabbing a pair of nitrile gloves and a pen light from her bag.</p><p>“Lena,” the woman frowned. “You don’t look like a paramedic.”</p><p>“I’m a doctor,” the redhead said with a soothing smile. “Can you tell me how you’re doing?”</p><p>“I’ve had better days,” Lena retorted.</p><p>Alex couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “I don’t doubt that at all. Hopefully I can make it a little less terrible. Can you tell me what hurts the most?”</p><p>“My shoulder. It seems to be pinned. I tried to get a look at it, but the pain kept me from getting very far.”</p><p>“Anywhere else? How does your head feel?” the doctor asked, glancing at the door next to Lena.</p><p>“Nothing bad enough to distract me from my shoulder,” Lena replied. She was fighting to keep herself calm, but the shake of her voice and irregular tremble of her jaw were clear enough signs for Alex.</p><p>“I really need to get a look at it, but we don’t have a lot of room to work with,” the redhead admitted as she pulled supplies she might need from her bag. “I’ll try to be brief,” Alex offered.</p><p>When Lena nodded in acknowledgement Alex turned her focus to the task at hand, moving until she had one knee on either side of Lena’s lap.</p><p>Seeing the way Lena tensed before Alex even started the doctor hoped to keep her as distracted as possible. “So what kind of work do you do?” Alex asked as she leaned over to get a better look.</p><p>“I currently work in business management, but I’m really more of a scientist,” Lena admitted.</p><p>“What kind of science?”</p><p>“Robotics and micro-scale mechanical engineering, I’ve been reading up on some biology, nerves and biomechanical interfacing mostly.”</p><p>Alex smirked in response, “Advanced-function prosthetics by any chance?”</p><p>“I… How did you know that?” the brunette replied defensively, barely able to maintain her calm.</p><p>“Just a guess based on what you said. Then again I am an orthopedic surgeon who specializes in amputee and prosthetic support,” the doctor explained.</p><p>“I don’t suppose you’re in need of a job…” Lena replied, feeling surprisingly entertained by the coincidence.</p><p>“The day after tomorrow I start at NCU General. Why? Where do you work?”</p><p>“A small research company,” Lena vaguely replied. The doctor had yet to recognize her, and with all the bad press about her brother’s company she’d been keeping a low profile. Turns out unethical borderline illegal research didn’t cast a good light on her brother and his company. Lena just hoped she’d gotten out in time to keep her brother’s bad deeds from overwhelming her too.</p><p>It was rare that she wasn’t easily recognized as a member of the Luthor clan and instantly judged not by her own actions, but instead those of her brother, Lex.</p><p>Alex saw the problem. “I need to touch your shoulder to confirm something. It will hurt, but I’ll keep it brief. Okay?” she explained.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>With as light a touch as she could, Alex confirmed that Lena’s shoulder was dislocated, possibly more. Pulling her hands back she winced in sympathy.</p><p>“Is it alright if I check for any head injuries while I’m here?” Alex asked. “I’d much rather look and find nothing than not and later find out you might have a concussion.”</p><p>Now that she’s paused for a moment she couldn’t help but notice the position she was in, basically straddling the other woman. You’re a professional Danvers, act like it. Thankful the shadows hid her blush Alex tried not to fidget as she waited for a response. Little did she know that the woman beneath her had been fighting a blush of her own thanks to the pair of breasts currently inches from her face. Though they were quite the distraction from the pain.</p><p>“Of course,” Lena managed to say in a suddenly huskier tone. </p><p>“Thank you,” the redhead murmured, already looking for blood on Lena’s head. When she found none, Alex gently ran her hands over the brunette’s scalp, quickly but carefully checking it over.</p><p>Once she’d determined there weren’t any significant signs of a head injury Alex leaned back, giving Lena a little space. “What about the accident do you remember?” Alex asked as she moved back toward her bag and off of Lena.</p><p>“I must have grabbed the door when we were rear-ended. I was still holding on when the second car hit us. Us… Oh my god, is Ravi okay? My driver?” Lena asked, looking toward the open door where Alex had entered the car. </p><p>“He is. He was more concerned about you,” the redhead assured her.</p><p>“Oh,” Lena acknowledged, trying to let some of her tension go.</p><p>“Which do you want first, the good news or the bad?” Alex asked, pulling Lena back before her thoughts had time to wander.</p><p>“Bad,” Lena said with an even tone. “And don’t lie to try and make me feel better. I’m not a fan of coddling.</p><p>“It looks more like a dislocation than a break, nothing that won’t heal. And my bag doesn’t have what I need to get you out of here without causing more pain. The good news is that Fire and Rescue should be here soon.”</p><p>“Thank you for your honesty, doctor,” Lena replied.</p><p>“Alex is fine, Lena,” the redhead smiled.</p><p>Lena nodded, watching Alex tuck supplies back into her bag. “Thank you, for everything.”</p><p>“You don’t have to, but you’re welcome, Lena,” the redhead replied. “I need to go see if I can help anyone else…”</p><p>“Of course, you should get going,” Lena agreed. She was surprised by the look of reluctance in Alex’s eyes. It almost looked like the doctor didn’t want to leave her. “Go, I’ll be okay.”</p><p>Frowning, Alex waited a beat before nodding in agreement. “I’ll see you soon,” she said with a forced half-smile as she slipped out of the car. </p><p>Once outside her first stop was the driver’s door. “Ravi, how are you feeling?”</p><p>With the driver’s door open and Ravi currently sat sideways, his feet on the ground outside the car. “Not great, but nothing too bad either. How’s Lena?” he asked tensing up as he realized he hadn’t seen his employer exit the car.</p><p>“She’ll be okay. Her arm is pinned, that’s the only reason she’s still in there. I need to see if I can help anyone else, but Lena did hit her head. She doesn’t appear to have a concussion, but if she starts slurring or getting sleepy I need you to get me back over here, all right?” Alex explained, glancing away from Ravi and toward the back seat then to the line of damaged cars.</p><p>“I can do that,” Ravi nodded, getting to his feet.</p><p>“Anything changes, you get me back here,” the doctor stressed. With a last concerned look back at the car, Alex told herself she was doing the right thing, and she turned away.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Alex to learn that Lena’s injuries were, by far, the most serious. Aside from from a potentially broken nose the doctor had only seen bruises. The moment she realized this the redhead turned around, making her way back to the woman pinned in her car.</p><p>When Ravi started waving his arms to get her attention Alex picked up the pace. Worrying about what caused him to hurry her back the doctor was mentally listing potential complications the entire way back. “What happened?” she called out once she was close enough to be heard. “Did she lose consciousness?”</p><p>“Miss Luthor’s okay. Well, she’s the same as when you left. It’s that,” Ravi explained, pointing to a growing puddle coming from under the car.</p><p>Recognizing the unmistakable smell of gasoline as well as the smoke from the other car’s engine. Alex’s training kicked in and she took a calming breath. “Make sure there’s no one else this close and move back to the sidewalk. Okay?”</p><p>“What about--”</p><p>“I’ll figure something out. If Fire and Rescue arrive while we’re still in there warn them about the gas and smoke before they approach.” Alex assured him, “Go. I’ll take care of Lena.” Locating her pry bar Alex gripped it tightly and slid back into the car.</p><p>Lena had heard Alex and Ravi speaking outside the car. They were close enough for her to hear the tense tones, but not close enough to make out the words. When Alex returned to the backseat she looked more concerned than when she left.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” the brunette asked.</p><p>“No one else needed medical attention, so I’m going to see what I can do about getting you out of this car.” Alex replied in the same calm tone she’d used when she had first arrived.</p><p>“If you’re no longer waiting for Fire and Rescue there must be a reason. I don’t like being uninformed almost as much as I don’t like being lied to,” Lena said, staring the doctor down.</p><p>Hearing her words Alex glanced over to catch the way Lena was staring at her and sighed. “I didn’t lie to you. What I left out may be nothing, but at least one of the vehicles is leaking gas. There’s also some smoke from another. So I’m getting you out of here.”</p><p>“You should get out of here if it’s not safe. Don’t get hurt on my account,” Lena frowned, but the redhead was already moving back into place to free her. Fewer distractions for Alex would likely be best for both of them.</p><p>“I don’t leave anyone behind,” Alex said with conviction, “If you can reach my bag, there should be a large roll of what looks like fabric instead of gauze. Can you grab it for me? And we will both be getting out of here momentarily.”</p><p>It didn’t take her long to see how to free Lena. Moving carefully Alex prepared to start. “Try not to tense up too much. It’ll be easier to free you if I don’t have to work against you,” she explained.</p><p>“I understand,” Lena nodded.</p><p>“Just because I’m paranoid, there’s a couple rolls of gauze to your left. Are you ready?”</p><p>She took a slow, deep breath, following it with a nod, “I am.”</p><p>“On three,” the doctor warned, getting the prybar into place and making sure she’d have enough leverage without causing the brunette any unnecessary pain.</p><p>From that point Alex worked quickly. Once she’d freed Lena’s arm the doctor eased it to a position against Lena’s body, careful not to cause any further damage. The fabric was wrapped around the brunette’s body, just tight enough to keep her arm in place. When it was done Alex moved back to the seat. She knew the type of pain that Lena was currently in, and gave her the chance to compose herself. After tossing any leftover supplies into her bag she turned back to Lena. </p><p>“Do you think you can get yourself to the door?” she asked, already pushing her bag that direction.</p><p>Lena paused, steeling herself to either ask for help or actually move on her own. Alex gave her a moment before offering, “Let me help? I can’t promise it won’t hurt, but we just finished the hard part.”</p><p>It was enough to remind Lena of the entirety of her current condition. Nodding she took a calming breath and looked back to the doctor and nodded one last time.</p><p>Moving closer Alex carefully slipped an arm around her back to rest on Lena’s hip, the other under her knees, “Can you put your arm around my shoulders?”</p><p>Lena hesitantly did as Alex asked, trying to relax and not start wincing before they even started moving.</p><p>“Here we go,” the redhead warned before she started moving. It was far from comfortable, but not as bad as she’d convinced herself it would be.</p><p>At the door Alex gently let go. “Just a second,” she said, climbing out of the car she pulled the strap of her bag over her head before leaning back toward Lena, who had made it to the edge of the seat under her own power. “I’m ready.”</p><p>“Oh, I can walk…”</p><p>“You lost one of your shoes to the door and there’s broken glass,” Alex said, dismissing the idea. “So, you ready?” she asked again with the hint of a smile.</p><p>“Right,” Lena nodded. “I’m ready.”</p><p>“Try and hold on with your free hand if you can. It’ll help me keep steady,” she advised before leaning in to slide her hands back into position. Once Lena had put her uninjured arm over her shoulder Alex slowly stood.</p><p>“I’ll keep it slow, but I can go slower if it jostles you too much,” the redhead explained as she adjusted her grip. She frowned when she felt the woman in her arms tense. “Are you doing alright?”</p><p>Lena nodded, though the look on her face said she was anything but.</p><p>“So, what managed to pull you out of the lab and into the business office?” Alex asked, hoping she might distract Lena from at least some of the pain.</p><p>“I... “ Lena started slowly, “I was working for the family business. Decided it was time to make my own way.” She flinched again before making a soft noise of pain and burying her face in Alex’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Alex murmured, suddenly wishing she could just lean down to kiss the top of Lena’s head and put an end to all of Lena’s pain. “We’re almost there.”</p><p>Lena’s only response was to pull herself more tightly to Alex. When they made it to the edge of the road Alex stepped over the curb that separated the street from the sidewalk. There they finally reached their destination, a low garden wall just short enough to make for a convenient seat.</p><p>“Here we go,” she said as she gently placed Lena down. They slowly released their holds on one another though Alex’s hands didn’t move away immediately. Instead Alex’s retreat was cautious, making sure Lena wouldn’t topple over without the support.</p><p>After a moment to let her breath even out Lena looked up at the redhead. “Do you carry any painkillers in there?” she asked, glancing at the bag now resting at Alex’s feet.</p><p>“Nothing strong enough. If I give you what I have you’ll have to wait longer for the good stuff. It’ll be worth it; you want the good stuff,” Alex admitted with a wince. “Sorry, I won’t hold it against you if you can’t forgive me.”</p><p>“Oh my god, your hand,” Lena nearly yelled, having noticed the blood dripping from the doctor’s fingers.</p><p>Glancing down Alex seemed to notice it for the first time, “It’s probably not that bad,” she added, hoping to calm the brunette.</p><p>“Earlier you were fine… Did that happen because of me?” the brunette asked, her tone soft and her expression full of guilt.</p><p>“It’s not your fault, not that serious either,” Alex explained as she grabbed some gauze squares to clean it up before holding one in place by wrapping some tape around her hand.</p><p>“Here, at least let me help,” Lena instructed, her hand extended to join in on the bandaging.</p><p>“Really, it’s fine--”</p><p>“You need another hand,”Lena said pointedly. “If that’s not reason enough, then know it’s a good distraction from the pain,” she added when Alex opened her mouth to rebut.</p><p>Lena carefully held the gauze in place so that Alex could wrap the tape to hold it in place.</p><p>“Earlier you said you weren’t a fan of the management side of your job, but I’m getting the impression that you’re really good at it,” the redhead noted as they worked.</p><p>“I merely know how to get what I want,” the brunette smirked. “Why did you do that?” she asked, waving her hand toward her car.</p><p>Alex frowned as she returned the tape to her bag, lost as to what Lena was asking. “I’m not sure what you mean,” she admitted.</p><p>“You helped me. You chose to not only climb into my car and keep me calm, but sliced your hand open in the process. You could’ve helped anyone else…”</p><p>“I’m a doctor, probably the most experienced, not to mention the only, medical professional on scene, and based on what I could see you were closest to the impact and most likely to need the most help. I could do more to help you than for someone with whiplash,” Alex explained, still trying to figure out the other woman’s line of thought.</p><p>Now Lena was confused, “You really don’t recognize me?”</p><p>Looking the brunette over without the dim of the car’s tinted windows Alex frowned, “Wait, did we meet before?”</p><p>“Did we… No, don’t worry about it,” Lena finally relented. When Alex continued to look her over with a look of confusion and perhaps a bit of hope, she couldn’t help smirking, “How am I looking, doctor?” </p><p>“You’re gor--” Alex cut herself off, hoping her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt, “good. You look pretty good considering the circumstances. How do you feel?”</p><p>“Rough around the edges to say the least,” Lena admitted. Hearing the sound of sirens in the distance Lena sighed, in both relief and loss. She’d be at a hospital soon, but her time with the redhead would also come to a close. “Dr. Alex, I don’t think I ever heard your last name.”</p><p>“Dr. Danvers, but as I said earlier, Lena, please call me Alex,” the doctor replied. Glancing toward the sound of the sirens Alex frowned and added, “It’ll get pretty chaotic here in a minute. I’ll try to stay close, but I can’t make any promises.”</p><p>“Well then, thank you, in case I don’t get the chance later,” the brunette managed to say with a small, but genuine smile.</p><p>Alex opened her mouth to reply, only to realize she didn’t know how to respond. Before she could find the right words emergency services had arrived. The redhead managed to relay the details of Lena’s injuries before the injured woman was spirited away and into the back of the ambulance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It wasn’t until hours later that Alex was finally able to find her way to Lena’s recovery room. Part of the doctor was dying to review the brunette’s chart for a little peace of mind regarding her condition, but even if HIPAA hadn’t stood in the way there was no way Alex would breach Lena’s trust like that. The preference for even a painful truth over a comforting lie at the accident scene had made that much very clear. Instead, Alex had borrowed an orthopedic journal from the doctor’s lounge for reading material.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no beta, last chapter should be up next week</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t until hours later that Alex was finally able to find her way to Lena’s recovery room. Part of the doctor was dying to review the brunette’s chart for a little peace of mind regarding her condition, but even if HIPAA hadn’t stood in the way there was no way Alex would breach Lena’s trust like that. The preference for even a painful truth over a comforting lie at the accident scene had made that much very clear. Instead, Alex had borrowed an orthopedic journal from the doctor’s lounge for reading material.</p><p>Alex was both disappointed and unsurprised to see how bare Lena’s room was. The lack of a single flower just reaffirmed Alex’s decision to bring an arrangement with her. Rolling a table closer to the bed the redhead placed the flowers where they’d be the first thing Lena saw upon waking and took a seat in one of the chairs along the wall to wait.</p><p>The redhead had started to nod off at one point before being woken by the buzzing of her cellphone. At least it was on silent. Seeing her sister’s name on the screen was enough to remind Alex of the dinner they were supposed to be sharing.</p><p>With a sigh she stood and moved into the hallway before answering, “Kara, hey.”</p><p>“Alex, where are you? I’m standing outside your door and you aren’t even here, are you?” Kara accused.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sister’s Night completely slipped my mind. I’m at the hospital and--”</p><p>“The hospital?” her younger sister cut her off. “How can they call you in? You haven’t even started yet!”</p><p>“I’m not working, Kara. There was a pile up downtown this morning and I’m currently in a recovery room--”</p><p>Jumping in again, Kara’s tone shifted drastically, “Oh my god! Alex! How bad is it? I’m already on my way.”</p><p>“Wait! I’m fine, it’s not <em> my </em> recovery room. There was a woman pinned in the lead car, and I wanted to check on her. I swear.”</p><p>“I care more about you, Alex. Were you part of the accident? Are you really okay?” Kara wanted to know.</p><p>“Really, Kara, I’m fine,” the doctor sighed in exasperation.</p><p>“I’ll believe it when I see it. Last time you were ‘fine’ I caught you giving yourself stitches, so I want to see you with my own eyes.”</p><p>“Well,” Alex started, “since you’re coming anyway, do you mind bringing me a few things?”</p><p>“Sure, if you tell me why you’re so worried about someone you’d never met before today. That’s usually my move.”</p><p>“I guess I’m a sucker for green eyes,” the redhead replied as she rolled her own, not ready to think too hard about the way she’d been drawn to the woman in question.</p><p>“Alex, seriously?” Kara asked, having already let herself into her sister’s apartment.</p><p>“No one should have to wake up in the hospital alone,” Alex said seriously.</p><p>After finishing the call with her sister she slipped back into Lena’s room just in time to see the brunette begin to stir. The redhead didn’t sit back down, but she didn’t approach either, opting to lean against the wall next to her so Lena had a chance to get her bearings.</p><p>Taking the brunette’s reaction to the flowers, a relaxed, slightly dopey smile, as her cue, Alex slowly stepped to the bedside. “How are you feeling, Miss Luthor?” she asked, already pouring a cup of water for Lena.</p><p>“These flowers are beautiful. And my mouth feels like sandpaper,” the brunette replied, rubbing her hands over her face.</p><p>“Here, this should help,” Alex offered the water, easily within Lena’s reach. Normally she would’ve placed the straw in reach of her mouth, but she had a feeling that Lena would see such a move as more insulting than helpful. “Cotton mouth. It should go away pretty quickly, just need to keep your fluids up.”</p><p>Lena carefully took the cup and brought the straw to her mouth for a drink before speaking up again, “Your hand?”</p><p>“A few stitches, not even very deep.”</p><p>Lena nodded, finishing the water as her eyes fluttered before falling closed again.</p><p>Alex grabbed the cup as Lena’s hand went slack. Once refilled the redhead set it aside for the next time Lena woke before again taking a seat to wait.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Alex! You told me you were fine!” Kara scolded her sister, eyeing the way her hand was hidden by layers of white bandages before pulling Alex into a tight hug. “Why didn’t you call me?”</p><p>“I knew you’d worry too much. Plus, I was distracted by Lena,” Alex explained, returning the embrace as well as she could without her injured hand until Kara started to pull away.</p><p>“Lena? She must be your mystery girl, right?” the blonde asked, “How did you manage to meet a woman at the scene of a car accident anyway?”</p><p>“She was pinned in her car, and the worst I saw so I helped get her out of the danger zone and took care of her until the ambulances arrived. When I found out there was no one, family or otherwise, here for her I decided to stick around,” Alex explained.</p><p>Kara surprised Alex with a blinding smile and another hug, “I thought I was the nice sister.”</p><p>“Hey now, I can be nice…”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to tell Winn that. Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you home? You were in that accident too,” Kara said, looking Alex over for any other injuries.</p><p>“I got a nap in an on-call room while she was in surgery, <em> and </em> you know I’m not forgetting to eat since you picked up food for me. You didn’t eat all of the potstickers, did you?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I got extra. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay and wait with you? Or drive you home?” Kara offered as she handed over the food as well as a backpack with everything else Alex had requested, along with a few other items the blonde had made sure to include.</p><p>“It’s ok. I don’t think I’ve built up enough credit here for the nurses to agree to both of us, and we know they’re the ones actually running things. I’ll probably get an Uber home, but I promise to call if I need a ride,” Alex placated, pulling the backpack onto her shoulder before accepting the bag of food.</p><p>“I <em> will </em> be checking up on you tomorrow, so use the phone charger I packed. That way I’ll know where to find you. Ok?”</p><p>“One condition. Don’t tell mom. She’ll be in town next week and she can find out then. Please? Mom worries more than you do and you know she’d be on a plane tonight if she found out,” the redhead negotiated.</p><p>“If there’s a next time call me sooner or I’ll make the call to Eliza immediately,” Kara countered.</p><p>“Promise,” agreed Alex. “I’ll even let you know when I leave the hospital so you know where to find me.”</p><p>Kara nodded, “Just be careful. You’re home now. You don’t have to throw yourself into danger anymore.”</p><p>Alex nodded in understanding, but knew that if she told her sister what she wanted to hear, it wouldn’t be the truth. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kara. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Kara murmured, reluctantly walking toward the elevators when a nurse turned their direction.</p><p>“One last thing, Kara. Can you take the potstickers to the nurse’s station? I’ll still owe them, but at least they’ll know I’m good for it.” Alex had learned early on that using her Dr. title to get things done might work in the short-term, but wasn’t great at building solid relationships with her co-workers. When you boiled things down the nurses were worth winning over. They knew <em> all </em> the scuttlebut, and they knew how to make things happen. Since learning that lesson Alex made it a point to make friends with the nurses wherever she was working.</p><p>Once Kara had retrieved the second helping of one of the sisters’ favorite foods, second only to ice cream (and maybe scotch in the redhead’s case), Alex made her way back into Lena’s room. As promised she located the phone charges and plugged it in before even opening the bag of food.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>The sun had set by the time Lena woke again so Alex didn’t notice until the brunette spoke, “Alex? Is that you?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yes, it’s me,” the doctor replied, quickly moving to the bedside. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Lena didn’t answer immediately, instead locating the controls and adjusting the bed so that she was in an upright position, “Hazy, and thirsty.”</p><p>“Here, this should help with the thirst, maybe some of the haze too,” Alex said as she offered the water.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lena said as she accepted the water. After a long drink she added, “How’s your hand?”</p><p>“Better than the gauze implies. Only a few stitches, it wasn’t deep enough to cause any serious damage.” She wanted to ask more questions, but it was obvious that Lena was still getting her bearings, so instead Alex waited, offering a refill when she emptied the cup.</p><p>“The flowers are beautiful, thank you,” Lena said, managing a ghost of a smile.</p><p>“You’re welcome. You slept through dinner, but I think I’ve got just enough credit with the nurses to sneak some food in for you,” Alex offered.</p><p>Lena’s serious mask slipped just enough for an honest smile, and it was at that moment Alex started to recognize her own feelings toward Lena as more than just friendly. Before her mind could run off with that thought Lena spoke up. “Honestly I’m much more interested in something more comfortable than this hospital gown,” she admitted, fighting the urge to try and adjust said clothing with the redhead so close.</p><p>Alex looked to the floor in hopes of hiding her blush as she retrieved the sweats she’d asked Kara to bring. “My sister insisted on coming to check on me so I had her pick up a few things from my apartment,” she explained as she set the mismatched Army shirt, sweatshirt, and sweatpants next to Lena’s hip.</p><p>Lena looked at her with an expression somewhere between confusion and awe, “Wha--Why?”</p><p>“I’ve yet to meet a comfortable hospital gown, and in my experience comfort helps with some of the stress of being stuck in a hospital bed. The increase in comfort and decrease of stress both help to encourage healing,” Alex sheepishly admitted.</p><p>“I… The flowers, the clothes, you even being here… all for a stranger? I can’t imagine all your patients get this kind of treatment,” Lena frowned, expecting she was about to learn what the redhead wanted in return. Afterall, Alex had now had a chance to ask others about Lena, or at the very least google her.</p><p>“I’ll go out on a limb and assume you still want the truth?” Alex asked. At Lena’s reluctant nod she continued, “The short version is that no one should have to wake up in a hospital alone.”</p><p>“It’s starting to sound like you have some experience on this side of the doctor-patient relationship,” Lena mused.</p><p>“That would be the long version, which is a story for another time,” Alex admitted.</p><p>Not fighting the change of subject the brunette asked, “How’s my leg?”</p><p>“I think your surgery went well,” the doctor replied.</p><p>“You <em> think </em>?”</p><p>“Well, you’re not actually my patient, so I haven’t looked at your chart. I prefer not to make assumptions or overstep boundaries.”</p><p>Lena’s eyebrows rose, “You are something else, Dr. Danvers.”</p><p>Unsure how to respond Alex just blazed ahead, “Your doctor’s probably gone, but I can probably get a nurse to update you.”</p><p>“Or I could just give you my permission,” Lena said, feeling her walls start to crack for the redhead.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All too aware that the incessant knocking at her door was her sister Alex reluctantly walked away from the coffee maker she was still prepping with water and coffee. “Coffee?” she asked, somewhat pathetically, before Kara was even through the door.</p><p>Knowing her sister all too well Kara offered up the caffeine, and waited to say anything until Alex’s eyes opened wider than a squint. “Good morning, Alex.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the delay on this chapter. still no beta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All too aware that the incessant knocking at her door was her sister Alex reluctantly walked away from the coffee maker she was still prepping with water and coffee. “Coffee?” she asked, somewhat pathetically, before Kara was even through the door.</p><p>Knowing her sister all too well Kara offered up the caffeine, and waited to say anything until Alex’s eyes opened wider than a squint. “Good morning, Alex.”</p><p>Alex groaned, “I can’t find my Tylenol, or any fresh coffee.”</p><p>“Then it’s good that I brought you two coffees,” the blonde said, setting the second cup on the kitchen island along with bagels and donuts. “You didn’t tell me your Lena was Lena Luthor.”</p><p>Groaning again, Alex ran a hand through her hair before she replied, “One, she’s not my anything. And two, I’ve already been told to steer clear of anything Luthor related, I don’t need it from you too.”</p><p>“Whoa, I like Lena. I interviewed her when she moved here a couple weeks ago and she was great!” Kara exclaimed.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I just wanted to tell you to watch out for photographers. Unfortunately, the tabloids are still following her because of her brother, Lex. I just know you’re not a big fan of surprises. How is she doing?”</p><p>“She’ll be okay. She’s okay enough to want to get out of the hospital already,” Alex said, no longer defensive.</p><p>“Wait a minute,” the blonde said, starting to grin, “You don’t just like her, you like her!”</p><p>“Really, Kara? We’re not in junior high anymore,” the redhead sighed, rubbing her hand over her face.</p><p>“Alex! You already hit on her, didn’t you?” Kara questioned, her eyes getting wider. “I thought you couldn’t actually hit on patients.”</p><p>“I can’t. That would be a huge ethical violation,” Alex jumped to her own defense, though her tone grew much softer as she continued, “but Lena’s not my patient, and I wouldn’t ask someone out while they’re concussed or on pain killers.”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything about asking her out! You do like her, you’ve even got heart eyes over her!”</p><p>“Come on, it’s not like anything will come of it. And you’ve met her, the woman is gorgeous…” the redhead trailed off.</p><p>“This is great. I’ll totally be your wingwoman!” Kara exclaimed, already bouncing in excitement.</p><p>“Seriously? I don’t need a wingwoman,” Alex sighed, started on her second cup of coffee. “How about instead you help me find the saran wrap so I can keep my hand dry while I take an actual shower before you take me back to the hospital.”</p><p>“I’ve caught you giving yourself stitches before and now you need help with plastic wrap?” Kara smirked, still ready to tease her older sister.</p><p>“I need help getting to the bottom box without pulling my stitches,” the redhead corrected, nodding toward the nearest stack of moving boxes.</p><p>With a huff of playful annoyance Kara moved the boxes and retrieved the needed plastic wrap. “So I just wrap this around your hand?”</p><p>“And past my wrist. I’ll need it tight enough for an entire shower.”</p><p>“I forgot to ask how long this will keep you from work.”</p><p>“They gave me a couple days, but I can still consult, just have to stay out of the OR for a bit. It’s a good thing they didn’t have me scheduled for any surgeries yet,” Alex rambled as she watched Kara wrap the plastic around her hand.</p><p>“Are you… You’re nervous about seeing Lena again, aren’t you?” Kara asked, knowing that was the only explanation for her sister’s rambling, as she secured the end of the plastic.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ll be in the shower,” the redhead replied, ending the conversation as she turned and quickly made her way to the bathroom.</p><p>When Alex eventually reemerged Kara decided not to follow her previous line of teasing. “How long until your insurance claim comes through?” Kara asked as they headed to her car.</p><p>“What happened to all but insisting on driving me everywhere?” the redhead wondered aloud.</p><p>Kara shrugged.</p><p>“Well, your job as my chauffeur isn’t over yet. You don’t mind making a couple of stops on the way this morning, do you?” Alex asked, her self-satisfied smirk a clear sign to her sister that the redhead’s earlier discomfort had passed.</p><p>“Stops…” Kara mused. “One is definitely the florist, but the other…”</p><p>“Hospital breakfasts usually leave something to be desired, thought I’d bring an alternative, unless you didn’t already eat all of the donuts you brought with the coffee?” Alex finished with amused annoyance.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“Knock, knock,” Alex said to announce her arrival, a vase of flowers that dwarfed those from the previous day in her good hand. It wasn’t until the redhead had set the flowers down that Lena even noticed the plastic bag hanging from her other arm. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“A little less foggy,” Lena admitted, as she looked from Alex to the flowers. “The flowers are beautiful, but you really didn’t have to bring me more.”</p><p>“I know, but I wanted to. I also have donuts,” Alex smiled as she set the box within Lena’s reach and opened it to offer them to the brunette.</p><p>“Thank you, Alex,” Lena said, locking eyes with the redhead, “Really.”</p><p>“You’re just lucky my sister ate all the donuts she brought to my place this morning. It meant she didn’t complain about making a couple of stops this morning as she’s currently playing the role of my chauffeur. Actually, she mentioned having met you a couple weeks back.”</p><p>“She did?” asked Lena, nervously sitting up a little straighter.</p><p>“Yeah, apparently we’re both new to town. Kara works for CatCo magazine, said she interviewed you. Blonde, doesn’t actually look like me, and don’t worry, Kara only had good things to say,” reassured the doctor.</p><p>“I was surprised by her,” Lena recalled. “I’m not used to such positive interactions with members of the media.”</p><p>“Kara… I’m not sure she’s ever anything but positive.”</p><p>“As wonderful as your sister is, there’s something I want to ask you.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Do you make house calls Dr. Danvers?” Lena inquired with the hint of a smile.</p><p>“Would you want me to?” the doctor asked, more seriously.</p><p>“That depends, if I said that I did?”</p><p>Alex took a deep breath as she organized her thoughts. “Currently, I am not your doctor. So no doctor-patient rules apply. That means I can ask you out without breaking any ethics rules. Which I was planning to do once you’re back on your feet, and things are a little more back to normal. I really want to do that, but if you’re my patient I can’t. And I just realized you were hitting on me. Was I concussed?”</p><p>“I don’t want you as my doctor, Alex,” Lena nearly blurted out, fighting a grin.</p><p>Beaming in return Alex said, “I really want to follow that up, but I have an appointment downstairs for my hand that I’m probably already late for.”</p><p>“Then I’ll see you after,” the brunette replied, resisting the impulse to make the phrase a question.</p><p>With a grin Alex nodded, “You will.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>After being led to an exam room Alex managed to wait a full minute before starting to unwrap the mile of gauze protecting her hand. At that point she was joined by a young woman in a white coat who asked, “Dr. Alexandra Danvers?”</p><p>“Yes, but only my mother calls me Alexandra,” the redhead replied, looking up, but continuing to shed gauze.</p><p>“I’m Dr. Nia Nal, and I’m here to check your hand,” she said, taking a seat, “Mind if I take over?”</p><p>“Go for it.”</p><p>Approaching the end of the gauze Nia asked, “Is it true that you’re the new ortho surgeon?”</p><p>“I am,” Alex nodded, guessing she’d been given to another intern, hopefully one who wouldn’t need to use so much gauze. “How fast did that news make it through the hospital?”</p><p>“How fast do you think? You were an intern once, you know how it goes,” the young brunette smiled.</p><p>Smirking, Alex nodded and watched the last of the gauze fall away.</p><p>Glancing between the redhead’s face and hand, then at the pile of gauze, Nia asked, “Any sharp pain or just achy?” Any of it unexpected? And how’s the sensation in your fingertips?” Working through her questions as Alex answered them Nia checked the wound and down to the fingertips. “You saw Mike yesterday, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, the gauze give him away?”</p><p>“It did, but his suture knots confirmed it for me,” Nia sighed. “He refuses to accept advice from other interns, even if all of us tell him the same thing.”</p><p>“Good to know. How well do you take advice?”</p><p>“I’m here to learn,” she said, looking up from gathering fresh gauze.</p><p>“The gauze up two shelves? It doesn’t stick to sutures nearly as much,” Alex advised.</p><p>“Thanks,” Nia smiled, grabbing the indicated gauze.</p><p>“Is there a speciality you’re leaning toward yet?”</p><p>“Thoracic or ortho, but I haven’t finished all of my rotations,” she admitted, fixing the gauze in place.</p><p>“Well, as you’re an intern, I can’t offer too much hands on, but check with me once I’m on the schedule and I should at least be able to get you a good view of something interesting,” Alex offered.</p><p>“Thank you, Dr. Danvers,” Nia grinned, “anything else I can do for you now?”</p><p>“Not today. I’m sure I’ll see you soon though, Dr. Nal,” Alex said, getting to her feet, more than ready to get back upstairs.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Leaving Nia, Alex made her way up the stairs, preferring the exercise over a ride in the elevator. She moved just slow enough to not work up a sweat, smiling as she thought about the woman she was headed toward. Though she’d only known Lena a day Alex found being in the brunette’s presence intoxicating. She could only imagine how much would ever be enough.</p><p>Reaching Lena’s floor the redhead’s smile grew, only to fall when she found the brunette’s room empty. The bed had been stripped. The flowers were gone. Lena was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Returning to the hall to double-check the room number only showed Alex she was in the right place. With a frown the doctor turned to walk back down to the nurse’s station. They would know what happened, where Lena had been transferred to.</p><p>“Excuse me, I’m looking for a patient,” Alex said, catching the attention of a blonde nurse whose name tag read ‘Lindsay’.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I saw Lena here earlier this morning. Was she transferred?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, who are you?” Lindsay asked.</p><p>“Alex, Dr. Danvers, but I’m not her doctor.”</p><p>Appearing to recognize the name the nurse checked the desk, locating a sticky note. “Ms. Luthor’s assistant arrived and she was discharged. She’s on her way home, if not there already.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you,” Alex replied, trying to ignore the way her heart seemed to drop to her stomach.</p><p>“She also left this for you. She was very adamant that you receive it,” Lindsay smiled as she offered an envelope with Alex’s name on it.</p><p>Seeing her name scrawled on it Alex could already feel her smile start to return. The blonde’s smile only fanned Alex’s rekindled hope. Afterall, what kind of person would offer up bad news with such a bright smile? “Thank you very much.”</p><p>“My pleasure.”</p><p>Already making her way to the stairs Alex was glad that there was no longer gauze down to her fingertips as the envelope was much easier to open with the use of both hands.</p><p>
  <em>Alex,</em><br/>
<em>I was hoping to still be here when you returned. Instead, a cancelled meeting made it a convenient time for my assistant to come collect me. Don’t worry, I’m going home, not to the office. You should know I look forward to you asking me out. To that end I thought this might help.</em>
</p><p>Just above where she’d signed with only her first name was what could only be Lena’s phone number. Carefully grabbing her cell Alex immediately saved the number before sending it a quick message. ‘Now you have mine. -Alex’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>